Give me some space!
by Dear June
Summary: He didnt barge his way into my life.He just..shoved,barged,and wedged his way into my life in any way humanly possible.
1. Prolouge

All I want is for L Lawliet to simply leave me alone.

To, you know, Just give me a little space.

Every since that man boldly walked into my life without a moment's hesitation, everything has been going bat-shit crazy. I just wish he would just back off a little, or at the very least improve his manners!

He should know by now that it definitely was not manners to stare..-And look at that. He's staring at me right now.

Ugh.**What a creep!**

If I just ignore him, He'll eventually look away. I always ponder what goes on in that little head of his.

He obviously must be a moron.

How the hell he could be in the advanced orchestra class here at _To-Oh University_ (Getting into the college itself was an accomplishment..This college is the best in the nation!) was beyond me.

He's still staring at me,isn't .

All I want is for L Lawliet to simply leave me alone.


	2. The meeting

I didn't just _invite_ L Lawliet into my life. No! He shoved, and wedged, and pushed his way into my life in any way humanly possible.

_He_ invited _himself_ into my ,was the one,not me. If there was any way for me to have never met the little fucker in the first place,I would definitely do it.

That one day,That one damn **fateful** day when I received the acception letter for To-Oh. That was the day everything started going to hell.I can admit,I was actually really excited when I received that letter addressed to me laying on the dining room table. I was unaware of the shitty destiny the letter would bring along with it. I had snatched up the letter and ripped it open with fervor, completely disregarding the risk of my getting a the crisp white paper had read-

**Dear Yagami-San,**

**I am pleased to announce that we have graciously accepted you into To-Oh college. It is a great honor to-**

Boring.

The good thing was,I had gotten into my dream college! Not that I thought I wouldn't in the first place, What college wouldn't want I,Light Yagami,The one boy ranking top of Japan in test scores?A stupid college,that's what college.

A few days later I had received my schedule,and to just further my delight,I had been given Advanced Orchestra,just as I had reqeusted. I've been a Violinist since 7th grade,and it had been a growing hobby of mine. I actually found it interesting,and somewhat challenging for my genii mind,unlike most academic activities. I had also been put in a dorm on the top floor with no roommate...which nearly made me scream in joy.I got a room with the best view,on the top floor...and I didn't get a roommate to bother and pester me whilst I was studying?Fuck yes!It was a dream come true.

I couldn't wait for the first day of ,If only I had known about L at that time.I would have just stayed in my room and hid,but instead,on that one day,I had bravely stepped into the car.I had been prepared for whatever it was life was going to throw at ,I was prepared for anything,save for a certain raven-haired man.

* * *

><p>I stepped out of my car and carefully proceeded up the steps to the College that was going to change my life. I swung open the glass door that was the entrance to the college and stepped inside,my well-polished black leather shoes making an authorative <strong>clack<strong> noise on the clean tile floor.

_Good,_ My inner Obsessive-Compulsive thought with a satisfied smile, _At least they keep these floors clean,unlike the last college.._

In my right hand I clutched my schedule and map tightly,not wanting to get lost on my first day of college. How embarrassing would that be? In my left hand I had a strong grip on the handles of two suitcases,who's contents I would like to leave simply as my personal effects. I took long,graceful strides up to the main desk,where a female receptionist with a tidy look awaited. She was typing away at her computer,and seemed so enveloped in whatever she was doing that she didn't notice me. I casually peered over the desk to see what was so interesting that she couldn't notice me,and snorted in amusement when I saw her on some social networking site,typing to some man who's name I couldn't decipher.

_Wow!What a hard working staff..._I mused to myself,before pulling away and clearing my throat to snatch her attention. She appeared startled for a moment,her eyes quickly diverting away from her screen and landing on me. Instantly,her face was colored with a bashful pink. She fluttered her eyelashes at me and propped herself up on her elbow,looking at me with a flirty expression.

"Oh,I'm **so **sorry about that." She almost _purred_ in such a sweet voice it was almost obviously fake smile was plastered on her face,the smile that gave away that she was actually mentally undressing me in my mind.

_Ugh,Women. They see one man and they go into instant flirt mode,_I thought,wanting to grimace,but instead I simply smiled back at her and replied with a polite,

"No,It's fine,Ma'am. Today is my first day here and I was wondering the way to my room?My name is Light Yagami."

I eyed the woman's name tag and recognized her name as Amber,apparently a Trainee Receptionist. Oh,She was new. No wonder.

"I'm Amber,I'm pleased to help you,Yagami-San. Give me a moment,And I'll have your room number in a second." She giggled this irritating feminine laugh,and it took all my self-restraint not to strangle her. Thank god for will power.

As I waited for her to hurry the fuck up and get my room number, I heard another person approaching. But unlike the **clack** my shoes had made, coming from behind me there was this odd mixture of noises that was definitely not the usual **clack.**

**Munch,Munch,Slurp,Shuffle. Munch,Munch,Slurp,Shuffle.**

This was most certainly odd. I tried to ignore the noises,but eventually curiosity and some slight irritation grasped hold of me. The noise was coming from right behind me,so I simply turned my head. Only to be greeted with the most _disgusting,improper,_and did I mention _disgusting _thing in the history of all things disgusting and improper.

I ran a bewildered gaze up and down the man-no,the thing,before me. My eyes simply stared at the big black mass on top of his head that I refused to call hair,before wandering down to his big black eyes that had dark bags under them;His bags were so dark it nearly looked like eyeliner. My eyes traveled even further south to stare at what he was wearing. Certainly not the To-Oh dress code of a khaki suit,a white dress shirt,and a red tie. No,Instead he wore a baggy white shirt smeared with dark brown stains which I certainly hoped was chocolate,and not what I thought it was. Tattered and worn denim jeans completed the look,along with his lack of shoes. And the noises he was making!He was twirling a lollipop in between his lips and making those nasty slurping noises. And every few seconds he would crunch the lollipop with his teeth,swallow it,then eat the stick as well,before finally shuffling in his pocket for another.

I just stared.

I stared at this..._disgrace_!

I stared,so enveloped in pointing out all his flaws that I had to be dragged back to reality by the high pitched tone of the receptionist's voice.

"Sir?Sir?_**Sir?**_"

Who the hell was this guy,and what was someone like_** him**_ doing in my dream college.

I gave the man one last judging stare before hesitantly turning my head and flashing an apologetic smile at the receptionist,who was instantly like putty in my hands.

"Sorry,Just spaced out a bit. Room number please..."I tried not to peek at the man behind me again,as she gave me what I came here for and I walked away. However,I did freeze and whip my head around when I heard the receptionist woman talking with the creepy lollipop guy.

"Oh hello,Lawliet-San. We've been..waiting _eagerly_ for your return..."I heard the receptionist bitterly mumble. Wow. Even I could hear the sarcasm in her tone. Curiously,I looked behind me and watched their conversation.

In reply to this,the creepy man who must be this Lawliet-San,gave a slight shrug of his shoulders and quietly replied in a low voice,"May I just have my room number?I requested the top floor,just so you know."

And I could also hear the threat in that voice too. He must be a rich bastard,because what he meant by those words were,"Give me the top floor like I asked or I'll sue".

I watched as the woman fiddled with some things on the computer,before slowly her face grew red and embarrassed,a flustered look grew on her face. She looked panicked as she looked back up at Lawliet-San."I'm so sorry for this trouble...but it seems we haven't really...got you a room."She admitted with a sheepish grin and a nervous laugh. Lawliet-san did not look amused,not one

"You mean...I don't have a room?"He sounded dangerous,and extremly agitated. He had a venomous gaze as he glowered down on the poor young girl. Poor thing-She probably had so much to live for,and this guy looked about ready to kill her.

"Um..yes...That's correct."

"Well,Shouldn't you _fix that right now?_"

I heard the girl make a pathetic meep noise and I watched her nod quickly,turning back to the computer and clicking at the mouse and typing away at the keyboard furiously,with great eyebrows were furrowed together,and Lawliet-San just observed her with a displeased stare.

Eventually,she grew less tense and a relieved sigh escaped past her lips. She turned back to Lawliet-San."Okay,I found someone who didn't have a roomate-and they're on the top floor of the boy dorm,So I'm sure the room should be suited to your needs...I'll have to inform him about the change,I'm sure Yagami-San won't mind."She happily announced,writing something on a slip of paper and giving it to Lawliet-San,who still seemed rather upset,though he accepted the paper.

Hm,He must've not wanted a roomate...Anyways,I feel bad for that Yagami-San guy,having to deal with-

….

…...

Wait. Yagami-San..Top floor...No roomate...?

Jesus. No. Please,No.

A horrified look passed through my features before smoothing out as Lawliet-San nodded to the receptionist and started to walk my way. I quickly turned on my heel and speed walked to the elevator as to not be caught listening in on their conversation. I hoped to dear god that there was another person on the top floor with no roomate and the last name Yagami. I stepped into the elevator and rapidly pressed the close door button,my horror barely being restrained as the raven haired man approached the elevator at a fast pace. He seemed to notice the door closing and he broke into a run,grunting from energy exertion when he took a large leap and landed in between the elevator doors to stop it.

I was slightly awestruck as he made his way into the elevator,and poked the top floor button with a long dexterous finger. I coughed awkwardly and slowly shuffled to the side of the elevator,farthest away from him. He didn't seem to notice,or at least care that I didn't want to be by him.

Yeah...This was no coincedence. This guy..The man who wasn't even wearing shoes...was going to be my new roomate.

Cheery elevator music filled the elevator,quite contrary to the dread I felt filling my body as I kept stealing peeks at the man next to me.

Fuck.

Dream college?

No,This was more like my nightmare college now.


	3. Author's Note

**AN:/**

**Hi guys,June here. I'm wondering if I should even continue this,lol. I haven't gotten a single review and I'm somewhat disappointed. So this author's note is just to ask if anyone wants this continued. If at least one person does, Thats enough for me and I'll get right on the next chapter. Hopefully weekly updates.**

**But,yeah.**

**Thanks.**

**~June.**


End file.
